Websites often include analytics engines that monitor site traffic. Additionally, supplemental content it often displayed on websites. The supplemental content can direct traffic from a first website to a second website. If a user views supplemental content form a second website on a first website, but visits the second website without clicking on the link within the supplemental content, the second website's analytics engine is unaware the supplemental content was effective in driving traffic to the second website.